Je t'aime
by ncislove54
Summary: Lors d'une banale enquête, l'équipe de l'agent Gibbs est prise pour cible dans un entrepôt par des terroristes. Cela pourrait avoir des conséquences relationelles sur les agents.


Je cours, je cours encore plus vite. La pluit tombe, le vent frappe mon visage crispé de douleur. J'aperçois au loin ma coéquipière l'agent David, 5 ans que je l'a connai, 5 ans que je l'aime. Mais je n'ose pas lui dire, trop peur de la décevoir. Je vois aussi mon patron, l'agent Gibbs qui se poste à côté d'elle. Son regard azur, se posa sur l'agent Mcgee, notre ble u qui éprouvaient quelques difficultés face à l'ampleur de la situation. Des coups de feu se faisaient entendre de chaque côté de l'entrepôt. J'entendis une voix féminine qui me disait de faire attention au tireur cachait derrière un tonneau, juste le temps de me coucher qu'une rafale de balles éclata. Je regardais partout, à droite se trouvaient Gibbs et Mcgee qui tiraient contre ses terroristes et Ziva à gauche qui me regardait. Elle avait peur, cela se voyait. Elle se leva d'un coup sec et tira sur tout ceux qui bougent. Je fis pareil accompagnés de mes collègues. Quelques secondes plus tard, le silence régna. On voyait des corps inanimés partout dans l'entrepôt. Le bleu, baissa sa tête de soulagement, Gibbs l'accompagna, quant à Ziva et moi on se regarda en souriant, on les avait eu, nous avons réussi notre mission. Je m'apprêtais à les rejoindre quand je vis un point rouge sur la poitrine de Ziva. Je couru en criant couche toi et je me jeta au mieux pour la protéger. Je sentie un corps étranger dans ma poitrine, mon visage se crispa face à cette douleur, je revoyais la scène où Kate a été tué. Du liquide chaud coula, je suis fichu. Je suis plaqué contre le béton. Personne ne pouvait voir que j'étais blessé. Ziva se leva, apparemment pas blessé, un soulagement de la part de mes collègues mais aussi de moi. Elle se retourna pour me remercier et elle me vit par terre, son visage blémit. Elle s'agenouilla près de moi et me retourna. Son regard se porta sur la tache rouge qui empirait chaque seconde. Elle me cria de rester avec elle. Gibbs se posta comme elle près de moi et il essayait de me garder en vie, mais c'était trop tard. Je n'ai plus la force pour me battre. Mcgee quant à lui appela une ambulance, ses mains tremblaient et il bafouillait. J'aurai t'en voulu le taquiner mais je ne pu le faire. Mes paupières étaient lourdes, je luttai contre la mort, j'avais froid. Je ferma les yeux mais Gibbs m'ordonna de les ré-ouvrir, ce que je fis bien sûr. J'apercevais peut-être pour la dernière fois, une silhouette que je connaissais bien, Ziva. Elle pleurait et me criait de rester en vie, je lui murmura malgré le sang qui montait à la gorge _Ani Ohev othak _une langue qu'elle connaissait bien, sa langue maternelle. Elle me répondit alors _Ani ohevet otkah. _Ziva continuait de compresser la blessure quant à moi, j'attrappa sa main et mon coeur s'arrêta de battre. J'entendis au loin la sirène de l'ambulance, les pleurs et les cris de mes coéquipiers...et je ferma les yeux.

_Les secours arrivèrent à la hauteur des agents..Un des secouriste prit le poul de l'agent tandis que les autres s'occupèrent de la blessure._

- Pas de poul, donnez-moi le défibrillateur, on le charge à 150!

- Pas de réponse

- On charge à 200!

- Toujours rien

_Un des secouristes releva la tête vers les agents et leur fit signe que leur agent n'avait plus aucun signe de vie et que c'était trop tard pour le sauver. Ziva qui se trouvait dans les bras de Gibbs, se détacha et s'approcha du corps de Tony_

- Non, non il ne peut pas mourir, pas aujourd'hui. Anthony Dinozzo tu as intérêt à ouvrir les yeux tout de suite, sinon je serai dans l'obligation de tuer tous ces secouristes avec un trombone! _Hurla-t-elle_

_Les secouristes présents, inquiets par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre, ne bougèrent plus. Alors Gibbs décida d'employer les grands moyens._

- Vous avez entendu ce qu'elle vient de dire? Réanimez-le! _Hurla-t-il à son tour_

- O..okay! On le charge à 250!

_Toute les personnes présentes qui se trouvaient autour de l'agent entendirent la décharge sur le corps immobile. La ligne droite qui s'affichait sur le monitoring s'arrêta et fit apparaître de légères courbes.._

- Ouvre les yeux Tony, je t'en supplis, fait le pour moi. _Supplia Ziva à Tony_

_Après avoir avoir reçu une grande décharge électrique, j'entendis au loin ma coéquipière qui me suppliait de rester. Mes paupières étaient lourdes, tellement lourdes qu'elles ne pouvaient pas s'ouvrir. Alors je pris une grande inspiration et j'ouvris les yeux lentements. Au début, je ne vis que de la lumière, sûrement de l'entrepôt puis par la suite je distingua plusieurs silhouettes qui s'acharnaient sur moi pour arrêter l'hémorragie et pour me tenir éveiller._

- Je..je..suis tellement..dé..solé..de t'avoir..fait..peur ma ninja.

- Je viens de réaliser que je tenais à toi, et que ma plus grande peur, c'est de te perdre, car je t'aime Anthony.

- Je t'aime aussi..

_**Epilogue:**_

_Deux années passèrent depuis cet accident, je me suis marié avec Ziva et nous sommes devenus parents i mois d'une petite fille nommée Ellie. Elle est brune aux yeux verts émeraudes et à le même caractère que sa maman, à mon plus grand bonheur. _

_Mcgee et Abby quant à eux se sont fiancés et attendent patiemment l'arrivée de leur petit garçon qui devrait naître d'ici deux mois._

_Et enfin, Gibbs et Jenny, quant à eux se sont dit OUI pour la vie i mois à la mairie et filent le parfait amour, en espérant que ce soit son dernier mariage pour Gibbs._


End file.
